The Big Mac Affair
by ClusterLizzy
Summary: The Founder is not even out yet, still being filmed, but I made my first fan fiction for it. Mac is the assistant manager, at a McDonald's, and his boss's daughter catches his eye. What happens when the manager/employee share a relationship? Mac/OC
1. Chapter 1

-I wrote this, cause I know the role of Mac is played by John Carroll Lynch, and I find Lynch irresistible. And my story takes place in present time.-

Mac actually awakens in bed and holding onto a pillow. He gets up out of bed and covers himself with a robe.

Mac: Damn, I need some coffee.

Mac says to himself, as he still seems tired and around his apartment. He goes into the kitchen and starts a pot of coffee. While the coffee is brewing, he takes a whiff of his left armpit.

Mac: Damn, I need a shower.

He then hears a knock on the back door, so he opens the door to see his brother, Dick, at the door.

Mac: Why are you here this early? I haven't had my coffee yet.

Dick: Why ain't you dressed for work?

Mac: I just got up.

Dick: Well, Ray wants us at McDonald's, as we speak. Something about an employee meeting.

Mac: What's the meeting about?

Dick: Well, get dressed and tell me all about it.

Mac: Okay.

Mac lets his brother into his apartment, as he goes back towards his bedroom, to put on a pair of blue jeans, black shoes and a light yellow dress shirt. Mac looks in the mirror, and fixes his dark red tie, before excusing himself to attend to his awaiting brother. He goes back to the dining room where Dick is waiting.

Mac: How do I look?

Dick: Very professional. Let's go to work.

The McDonald brothers, arrive at their McDonald's in Atlanta, and both walk into the store at the same time. As they both walk towards the back, Mac spots someone unfamiliar. A young girl, with short red hair, and possibly new.

In the back, Mac brings up the new girl.

Mac: What's her name?

Dick: Who are you talking about?

Mac: The cashier up front. When was she hired?

Dick: That's Ray's daughter, Kimberly. Why?

Mac: I thought I'd remember, all the employees, that we hire.

Dick: Well, Ray hired her yesterday.

Mac: Who's training her on the register?

Dick: Well, you are. Surprise!

Mac: Surprise? I'm confused. What's this employee meeting about?

Dick: Ray will come in, with his daughter, and tell you that you are training her. That, and other stuff, regarding inventory and management stuff.

Mac: Where is Ray?

Dick: In a few minutes.

That's when Ray Kroc shows up, in the back, with his shy daughter standing along side him.

Ray: I hope you two haven't waiting long.

Mac: Of course not.

Ray: Well, before we discuss the major stuff, I like to introduce my daughter, Kimberly Kroc. I hired her as a cashier, and she will need to be trained, Mac McDonald.

Ray points out, looking over to Mac.

Mac: No problem.

Dick: Anything else?

Ray: Yeah, Richard. I need you to watch the store, while I handle the deposits and count inventory as a couple of employees help me unload the truck. Neither of you shouldn't be standing around.

Dick: Don't you trust us by now?

Ray: Just being cautious, now get to work.

Ray looks over to his daughter.

Ray: Sweetie, you follow Mac up to the front. He'll show you how to run the register, call out and repeat orders and get drinks.

Kim: Sure, dad.

Upfront, and by the register, Mac talks to the new cashier, two minutes before opening. He notices that she looks nervous. Mac was never really good, at talking to women, so he's a little hesitant.

Mac: So, are you ready, to take some orders?

Kim: I-I'm a..nervous. I don't w-wanna mess up.

Mac: Don't worry about messing up. It's expected of a trainee.

Kim swallows hard as customers start coming in and lining up at the register. She starts off slow, even as Mac stood over her shoulder, to help her push the right buttons on the register. She reads back the orders, also makes the drinks for the customers, in between cashing out each order. Mac is impressed, cause she seems to be learning quickly.

But the moment Mac had turned his back to go check on the orders in the back, Kim messes up on an order. She didn't repeat back the order, had gotten it wrong, and cashed out on the order. The customer is frustrated with her and Mac shows up.

Mac: What's going on, here?

Woman: Well, I ordered the number five with medium fries and drink , and she charged me for a number six with a large fries and a drink.

Kim: It was an accident, Mam. I'm sorry.

Mac: Not a problem. I can fix this.

Mac fixes the order, in the register's computer, and gives correct change back to the customer, as she prepares the correct drink. After the costumer leaves, giving Kim a look, it was time for her break and she clocks out. Sitting at a booth, Mac confronts her, sitting across from her. She is looking sad.

Mac: What happened up there? I stepped away for two minutes.

Kim: I don't know. I was nervous.

Mac: You were doing pretty good, which surprised me.

Kim: I messed up. Please don't tell my dad.

Mac: It's taken care of, okay. Shit happens. Just don't let it happen all the time.

Kim: I guess, that I work better, when someone is with me.

Mac: Im training you, cause you'll have to stand on your own, eventually.

Kim: What if I need help?

Mac: There's gonna be someone around. If not me, there's my brother and your dad.

Kim: Thanks.

Kim says, as she takes a sip of her soft drink.

Mac: I didn't get a chance to look at your job application, so I have to ask. How old are you?

Before she answers, she looks into his brown eyes, then checks out his round face, bald head and his thin lips as he asked her for her age. "How old are you?" She thought, taking another sip of her soda. She wasn't gonna lie to him.

Kim: I-I'm 22. M-My dad, wanted me to get a job, after I graduated college.

Mac: Well, good to know. I'll let you enjoy your break.

Kim focused on his smile, just before he got up and she check out his ass, as he walked away. That ass, in those tight blue jeans, made her blush. She now has a crush on her boss.

It's a week later, and seven days of checking out Assistant Manager Mac, Kim decides she should step up and flirt with him. She's not sure, if it's wrong and unprofessional, cause he's her boss. They are in the back and Kim hasn't clocked in yet. At first, she is nervous. He is sitting at the desk, writing something down, and Kim is standing behind him.

Kim: Mac, can I ask you something?

Mac: Depends on the question. Is it job related?

Kim: Y-Your a big, tall, nice guy. Not sure, on where to begin, really. I like you, okay. Well, obviously. You have nice eyes. No wait, a nice smile. Wait, how old are you? Wait, is that appropriate to ask?

In between failed compliments and questions, she would face-palm in embarrassment. Mac turns around to face her, pretty much figured out, what she was trying to say.

Mac: Kimberly, just stop. I get it.

Kim: (confused) Get what?

Mac: That you like me. But it's unprofessional, for employees and managers, to date.

Kim, feeling somewhat disappointed, asks another question.

Kim: Could we go out, if I didn't work here?

Mac: And what would your dad think, if he knew you started dating someone, cause I'm 17 years older than you?

Kim: That's not fair.

Kim pout, folded her arms, and wanted to cry in front of him. Mac sees a tear running down her cheek, so he reaches up to wipe it with his hand, then leaves her hand there to caress her cheek.

Mac: Kimberly, if we start dating, we have to be careful. Well, at least for a while, so don't go bragging about it. This is very unprofessional.

Kim: Why is it unprofessional?

Mac: Other employees might think, if they knew, that you're just getting treated differently. Not because you're the boss's daughter, but because you're dating one of your boss's. For instance, if you got a raise, someone will think, that you dating me was a benefit to that.

Kim: So, is that a yes?

Mac smiles, but before he could speak, Dick walks in and sees Mac touching her faces. Dick coughs to interrupt the moment.

Dick: What's going on?

Mac: Not what it looks like, Dick.

Dick: (to Kim) Go clock in and get to work.

Kim leaves the area, leaving Mac and his brother alone.

Dick: What the heck was that?

Mac: What are you talking about?

Dick: You were touching her face and it didn't look professional. Something I need to know?

Mac: It's not what it looked like and that's all I will say.


	2. Chapter 2

Dick: You two aren't fooling around, right?

Mac: Absolutely not, now that is the truth.

Dick: (relieved) Well, thank goodness. And be grateful, that I walked in, and not Ray. Who knows how he would have taken it.

Mac: Now, I'm not that stupid.

Dick: Good to know. Last thing you need, is for you to lose your job, cause you were thinking with the wrong head.

Mac: That won't happen.

Unless he was careful, he thought.

A week later, Kim is up front and is clocking in. Mac comes up and approaches her, at the same moment, when no one is around. Kim looks up, and when she saw him, "You Came" by Kim Wilde is playing on the intercom.

Mac: So, one date. What do you think of me so far?

Kim: I thought I ruined the date. I talked way too much and you probably got too bored of me.

Kim assumed. She was mortified more than anything.

Mac: The way I see it, I got to know more about you. And you didn't answer my question.

Kim: I still think you're a great guy, but what do you think of me?

Mac: You can relax, for starters. I still wanna go out with you.

Kim: You can relax me? How? I'm a nervous wreck.

Mac looks around, and speaks lowly, where only Kim could hear him.

Mac: Ever talked dirty? You might like it?

Kim: We are both adults. I don't see why your dirty mind isn't okay.

Mac: I just don't want you to slap me, that's all, and call me insensitive.

Kim: Hey, ever since we met, I've been checking out...all over.

Kim shyly admits. Mac could work with that. Maybe her mind is as dirty as his.

Mac: You've been checking out my bulge, haven't you?

Kim nods and swallows deep.

Mac: You should see it when I'm hard. It's big and it's been a while.

Kim: How big?

Mac: Depends. Has it been a while for you?

Kim: (whispers in his ear) I've never done it.

Mac: (whispers in her ear) Well, maybe I should make you wait a bit, for my ten inch cock. Then, I can break your cherry, with my girth.

At that moment, she wasn't sure if she peed a little, or her panties just became soaked with arousal. Just couldn't help, but admit it to him.

Kim: I'm wet.

Mac: Careful, sweetie. You're gonna tempt me to wanna fuck you on the counter top.

Kim: If only you can already do that.

Mac: Like I said, don't tempt me. I can feel my dick getting hard at the thought.

Before Kim could say anything, customers start coming in, and Mac had to excuse himself so he could calm down. She had seconds to calm down, just as the first customer came up to the register. Apparently, his dirty talk has helped her focus in some ways, cause she hadn't screwed up any orders that day.

Two dates and two weeks later, Mac sees Kim as she comes in the back to get her schedule. Mac stops her near the inventory shelves, where no one can hear them.

Mac: So, what time do you clock in?

Kim: In a few minutes. But, I was thinking.

Mac: About what?

Kim: If we have any time to kiss or whatever.

Mac: At work? We could get caught.

Kim: Doesn't the thought, of getting caught, give you some kind of thrill?

Mac: Actually, no, but I get what you're saying. You wanna know the limits of sneaking around.

Kim matches his smile, before taking a peek between his legs, before looking back up at him. Mac notices this and starts to get hard.

Mac: I know you wanna screw around and my dick is pretty hard right now.

Kim looks down again, getting a glimpse of his big bulge, then looks back up to stare at his face. Continue to get aroused, as she watched his lips, talked dirty to her.

Kim: You have a better place?

He spontaneously pushes her up against the wall, kissing her mouth, and grinding his bulge against her uniform. He was uncomfortably hard, straining in his pants, and she is ready for him. His dry humps were making her moan. He fiddles with her pants, to get them off, and quickly unfastens his belt. He could feel how nervous she is, cause whenever he touched her, he could feel her trembling.

Mac: Are you scared? You're trembling.

Kim: I'm just nervous. I know this will hurt.

Mac: Well, bite into my shirt, if you're gonna scream.

After her panties were off, he lifted her ass up, and she got a glimpse of his cock before it penetrated her. He wasn't lying. It is big and it hurt as he penetrated her. She bit into his shirt, whenever she had to scream, and thrashes against him whenever she had to hold back a loud moan. Mac is excited by this and pumps harder and faster into her.

Both are unaware, that someone is watching them. Another employee, which happens to be Kimberly's friend, Beth.

Three hours later, Kim is on her break and her friend joins her, sitting across from her.

Beth: So, is Mac your boyfriend?

Kim: He's our boss, why?

Beth: Cause I was getting some ketchup packets, from the back, and I saw you two going at it.

Kim looks around, hope no one heard her friend, and quietly speaks to Beth.

Kim: Can you not be loud about it?

Beth: Why? Does your dad know you two are fucking?

Kim: No, he would freak out, which is why you can't tell anyone.

Beth: I won't say anything, but with conditions. I ask, you tell.

Kim: Ask me what?

Beth: So, are you two dating, or just fucking for another reason?

Kim: We're dating. We have been for almost a month.

Beth: Well, I don't have a problem with it. You both are adults and it's how I see it.

Kim: I appreciate that, thanks.

Beth: And your secret is safe with me.

Three days later, in the evening, and Kim has joined Mac at his apartment. They are sitting on the couch, watching TV, and sharing a bowl of popcorn. His arm is around her, and she sneaks a kiss on his cheek, during a commercial break.

Kim: Mac, can I ask you something?

Mac: Sure.

Kim: You think, even after dating for a month, that it possible for me to fall in love with you?

She now has Mac's attention. This is a serious question. He sits the popcorn bowl, on the coffee table, before responding.

Mac: You wanna know what love feels like?

Kim: Yes, I do.

Mac leans forward and kisses her on the lips. She deepens the kiss, when puts her hands behind his head, and push her tongue in his mouth. His left hand rests on her lap, then up her skirt, to finger her clit. He breaks the kiss to ask her a question.

Mac: Are you still sore?

Kim: Yeah, but I still wanna do it.

Kim demands, as she bites her lip seductively, and places her right hand on his crotch. He starts getting hard as she fiddles with his zipper. His hand still inside her panties and starts stroking the bud of her clit. She starts moaning, as he does this, and notices his bulge getting bigger.

Kim: Talk dirty to me, Mac.

Mac: I can't wait to fuck you. This time, you won't be holding back any moans.

Kim: I want you inside me, Mac.

Kim says as she leans over to give him a kiss on the lips. Kim breaks the kiss, to get into a position, on the couch. She lies on her back, with her legs spread, and waiting for Mac. He unzips his pants, revealing his big cock, before getting into position for penetration. She had removed her panties, while she waited for him to unzip his pants. Mac mounts her, from above, and he raises her legs to make a significant improvement for deep penetration. Once inside her, she wraps her legs around him, and he starts pumping into her.

This time, she is not holding back any moans and gets louder, as he thrusts deeper and faster inside her. When they both reach climax, he comes deep inside her, and she squirts all over his cock.

After he pulls out, he lays back against the couch, both exhausted.

Mac: Oh my gosh, that was amazing.

Kim: I don't think I can move.

Mac: Good.

Three weeks go by, and that's three weekends that went by, that Kim and Mac have screwed each other in secret.

She is being trained to fry burgers, by assistant manager Dick McDonald, when she starts feeling the urge to throw up. The feeling has been going on for the passed three days, and she would drink water for the feeling to pass.

She's not stupid. Her period is a week late and has bought a pregnancy test during her break that day. She decides, not to say anything to Mac about it, til she knows for sure. Her mom comes by and sees her puking in the waste basket in the ladies room.

Ethel: Kimberly, are you okay?

Kim: I'm fine, mom. Just something I ate on break.

Ethel: Kim, this has been going on for three days. You don't eat much at home, my cooking suddenly makes you sick, and you're sneaking french fries here at work. Are you pregnant?

Kim shows her the test, she has taken, but hasn't had a chance to look at it. Her mother's response knows that it's positive.

Ethel: I didn't know you were seeing anyone.

Kim: Please, don't tell dad.

Ethel: Tell your dad what? That you slept with some random guy? He'll surely be upset.

Kim: It wasn't a random guy. I've been seeing him for almost two months.

Ethel: Is it someone that works here?

Kim: Mac McDonald. Don't be mad, mom. He's a really great guy and would never hurt me.

Ethel: Why would I be mad? You both are adults. It's your dad you gotta worry about and you should be the one to tell him. Why? Cause a pregnancy is gonna be hard to hide.

Kim: Mac doesn't know yet.

Ethel: Well, you better tell him. I'm sure it will make his day.


	3. Chapter 3

Her mom assures, handing her back the pregnancy test, just as she leaves the restroom. Going into the back of the store, she bumps into a male cook, and drops it on the floor. He ends up bending down, to pick it up, before kindly giving it back to Kimberly.

Mike: Here you go, Kim.

Kim: Thanks, Mike.

After Mike walks passed her, she gives an "oh shit" expression on her face. Now, it's only a matter of time, before someone finds out about her and Mac.

During Kim's break, she sits down with her friend, Beth. Kim trusts her, with many secrets, so she trusts her with something this big.

Beth: So, how are you and Mac?

Kim: Fine, I guess.

Beth: What do you mean? Did you guys have a fight?

Kim: Not that I know of, but it's something else. You see, I have a feeling there are gonna be rumors about me, so you should hear it from me first.

Beth: Wait, so people know about you and Mac?

Kim: Not yet, but I'm pregnant, and I haven't told Mac yet. He isn't here today, so that's a problem.

Beth: Are you worried about how your parents are going to react?

Kim: My mom knows, about me and Mac, and she's okay with it. My dad, on the other hand, is a different story. He and Mac been friends for years, so he's gonna think that Mac betrayed him or something.

Beth: That's too bad. Your dad should be happy, cause you're dating someone he already trusts, verses someone he doesn't know.

Kim: If only he could see us together, Beth. He's kind, sweet, generous, considerate, he makes me laugh and he's very romantic. When we kiss, it's like I'm on Cloud 9. Just makes me feel, you know, special.

Beth: I saw that, a month ago, when you two were going at it in the back.

Kim: It's not just about the sex. He's a really great guy.

Beth: I believe you.

In the back of the store, in the office at the same time, Mike reports to Ray about his daughter. He is sitting at his desk and counting the money from both drawers.

Mike: Sir, I need to talk to you.

Ray: What is it, Mike?

Mike: I don't wanna get anyone in trouble, but you must know something, about your daughter.

Ray: Are you tattling or just concerned?

Mike: Concerned, sir.

Ray: So, tell me. What should I be concerned about?

Mike: I passed her in the kitchen and she had a pregnancy test.

Ray got up, angrily, and confronted his daughter seated in the dining room with Beth.

Ray: Kimberly Leigh Kroc, you are in so much trouble.

Kim: What did I do?

Ray: In my office right now.

Ray grabs his daughter, by the arm, and drags her the back of the building.

Kim: Daddy, you're hurting me!

Ray lets go of her arm.

Ray: Answer me honestly. Who have you been screwing since I hired you here?

Kim: Why?

Ray: Well coincidentally, you end up pregnant, two months after you started working here. So who is it?

Kim: Dad, I'm 22 years old, and if I wanna have sex, I can.

Ray slaps his daughter across the face.

Ray: Go home. I'll deal with you later.

The moment Kimberly storms out of the back door, in tears, Dick comes in the back.

Ray: Richard, I want an employee meeting, with just the guys.

Dick: Why?

Ray: I like to know, which asshole, got my daughter pregnant.

The first person, from Dick's mind, comes to his brother Mac. The same Mac, who swears nothing is going on, but now he has a feeling. For now, he keeps his mouth shut, til he hears from his brother first.

Dick: Sir, are you sure you wanna embarrass your daughter like this? This should be a family matter.

Ray: Damn you, Richard. Once I find out who this guy is...

Dick: You certainly are not gonna kill him, are you?

Ray: No, but I'll give him a piece of my mind, now get back to work.

The first thing Kimberly does, is drive over to Mac's apartment. He did give her a spare key, so she goes in and waits for him on the couch. She is anxious to tell Mac, the news of her pregnancy, and her dad onto her about who her beau is.

While waiting, she gets nauseated, and manages to make it to the sink to throw up. That's when Mac comes home and sees her throwing up in his kitchen sink.

Mac: Kimberly, are you okay? Didn't know you were gonna be here.

Kim: I wanted to surprise you.

Mac: With what? You don't look too good.

Mac asks, concerned, as he stands behind her and starts rubbing her shoulders.

Kim: Mac, I'm pregnant. Just found out this morning.

Mac reacts, by turning her around, and holding her close. He brings her over by the couch, sitting down, and he snuggles with her. Kim is surprised by his reaction, cause my guys would deny it.

Kim: You're not mad?

Mac: Why would I be? You're tired and I always wanted my own little family.

Kim: I feel like crap.

Mac: That's normal. Just relax. You and the baby need a lot of rest.

Kimberly ends up falling asleep in his arms. The next morning, Kimberly is walking around in her underwear, and one of Mac's shirts as she is making them both breakfast. Mac is in the shower, so Kimberly decides to answer the door. It is Mac's brother and Dick is surprised to see her.

Dick: I see you're sleeping with my brother, but can you please put more clothes on?

Kim: Sorry about that. Mac is in the shower.

Kim says, covering her bottom half with an apron.

Dick: So, you really are pregnant by Mac?

Kim: It's pretty obvious at this point.

Dick: And how does Mac feel about you being pregnant?

Kim: He said he's wanted his own family, for sometime now, so he's content.

That's when Mac is dressed and coming into the living room. He is surprised to see his brother.

Dick: Why did you lie, when I asked if you two were seeing each other?

Mac: Good morning to you too.

Kim: That is a good question.

Mac: I just didn't want everyone to know, just yet. McDonald's is a place of business and I didn't want Ray to kill me.

Dick: Well, you might as well start being exclusive. Ray's gonna find out anyways.

Kim: (to Mac) He's got a point.

Dick: Not everyone is gonna take it well, cause there might be rumors, but you gotta deal with it.

Mac: True. And if Ray's gonna kick my ass, might as well be in a store named after us.

Dick: Good. Be positive.

Kim: Who cares what people think, anyways.

After Kimberly gets dressed, Dick makes a joke to his brother and Kim, before leaving the apartment.

Dick: You guys have a boy, name him Ronald, like our clown mascot.

Kim: That's not a bad idea, huh, Mac?

Mac: I'll think about it.

Kim rides with Mac, to go to work, and Dick rides back in his own car. Arriving at McDonald's, Mac and Kim put their arms around each other, and approach the store.

Kim: This feels good, Mac.

Mac: It does feel good, that there's no more secrets, and now a lot of people will know about us.

Kim: Prepare for any rumors.

A lot of people have seen the two enter the store together. When they separate, the questions start coming.

Mike: So, are you dating the Assistant Manager?

Kim: Yeah, why?

Mike: So, you're pregnant by him too?

Kim: Obviously, since he is my boyfriend.

Mike: Just thought you slept with him to get a raise, or something.

Kim: (outraged) What is with you? Mac and I, are adults and are allowed to see each other, so too bad if you don't like it.

Mike: Your dad is gonna hear of this.

Kim: Go ahead and kiss his ass, like you always do. Wouldn't bother me.

Mike storms off, letting Kim clock in and go straight to work. Her father approaches her, still unaware that she is seeing Mac.

Ray: I told you to go home, last night. Where were you?

Kim: Last time I checked, I'm 22, and could do whatever I want.

Ray: Oh, stop behaving like a child. That's you've been doing since I let you work here.

Kim: You wanna know where I was? I was with Mac. That's right, he and I are gonna have a baby together.

Ray slaps her in front of the whole store.

Kim: (crying) Would you rather I'd be with someone you know? Or just some random guy?

She runs off crying, towards the back, any apologizes for his behavior in front of the diners.

Ray: Sorry about all that. Family problems.

Feeling embarrassed, Ray quickly escapes to the back and sees Kim and Mac talking to each other.

Ray: Mac, I hate to kick your ass, but that will just make me look like an ass. If I knew, you two were dating two months ago, I wouldn't have been this angry.

Mac: I wouldn't hurt your daughter, sir.

Ray: I know you won't. Kimberly, I'm sorry I misjudged you.

Kim: I forgive you.

Ray: So, after work, we all celebrate this?

Mac: Sure, grandpa.

Ray: Mac, please. You're making me sound old.

That's when Dick comes in the back and joins in the conversation.

Dick: So, are you guys cool? Ray, you're not biting his head off, so that's a good thing.

Ray: I could either be mad, or happy, so I choose to be accepting.

Dick: Awesome. We're all family now.

Eight months later, Mac and Kimberly welcome a baby boy. They did name him Ronald McDonald, after the clown mascot, and they eventually married.

The End


End file.
